


Double Trouble

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Sugar Daddies AU [1]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Joven, baby?" Anthony called out through the apartment he shared with his partners. He had a bank statement in his hand and his brow was furrowed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So. Joven mentioned buying games with Ian and Anthony's credit cards and basically my instant thought was a Sugar Daddies AU where Joven is their babyboy and gets everything he asks for - most of the time, anyway.
> 
> I know, I'm trash, don't look aT ME.
> 
> As for the title I don't even know lmao

"Joven, baby?" Anthony called out through the apartment he shared with his partners. He had a bank statement in his hand and his brow was furrowed.

"Yeah?" Joven called back, from his place on the couch. He was stuffing crackers into his mouth between rounds of some video game or other, curled up in the corner while Ian sat at the other end of the sofa, replying to emails.

"Have you been buying things with our card without asking me?" Anthony asked, placing a hand on his hip as he came to a stop in front of the sofa, squarely placing himself between Joshua and the television.

"No..." Thinking on it, Joshua realised he probably had, and instantly he felt a little bad for lying. Maybe he'd bought a few games here and there - it wasn't like they'd miss sixty dollars a week, right? They spent more than that on him anyway, he'd figured a little more wouldn't hurt.

Ian stood up from his place on the sofa, placing his laptop aside andd closing it. He stood next to Anthony, reading the credit card statement over his shoulder. "Don't lie to us, Jovie," he warned, his tone low and reserved only for scoldings.

Slowly, Joven nodded and Anthony reached out to grasp at his wrist, tugging him up off the sofa. Ian's hand raised up and clutched gently at Joshua's face, and it was like they'd rehearsed it, really, though Joven knew they hadn't. His heart thudded in his chest when Anthony's grip tightened on his wrist.

"Do we not buy you enough things already, Joshua? Are you that desperate that you can't use your big boy words and ask us for things instead of just taking?" Anthony shook his head and when Joshua glanced away in shame he could almost feel Ian's smirk burning a hole into his very being. Despite his shame at being disciplined, he felt himself growing hard inside his jeans.

"I-" Joven started, but Ian's hand moved from gripping at his face to covering his mouth.

"No, bad boys don't get to speak until they're given permission to," Ian warned again. He was often the voice of reason, so Joven slumped his shoulders in defeat and relaxed the arm that Anthony was still holding tightly onto. "Why did you think you could get away with this? If you'd have asked, you know we'd have bought you the things you want, we love to spoil you... But only when you're a good boy. You may speak."

Ian removed his hand from Joven's mouth slowly and Joshua had to resist the temptation to give Ian's fingers a sharp nip as he pulled them away, feeling the heat rise in his face and groin.

"I'm sorry," was all Joven could think to say. He'd been caught out, and now he'd have to face the consequences, whatever punishment Ian and Anthony thought fit for him.

“No more video games today or this weekend, and you’ll make dinner later for us.” Anthony gave a brief nod at Ian’s words. “Then we’ll see where we stand and if we think you need more punishment for being so naughty.”

Joven whined and then let out a groan. He didn’t protest past that, though, didn’t open his mouth and sass back like he really wanted to, but only because he knew that the punishment would get a lot worse for him the more he protested.

Later that night, Joven found himself peeling vegetables and chopping them with a distasteful expression on his face. If he looked to his right, through the open plan space they lived in, he could see Ian and Anthony drinking wine and watching Netflix together - something he was usually invited to join in on. He hated being punished, but loved it too, in a strange way which made all the blood rush to his groin and his mouth run dry.

With a grunt, he finished chopping vegetables and moved to stir the pasta on the stove, wondering what else those two were planning on doing. They’d been talking in hushed tones for the past few minutes, giving Joven small glances over their shoulders, and usually that meant they were up to something.

Half an hour later and Joven was setting the table and dishing up plates of spaghetti for them all, his boredom levels rising through the roof as he made sure the knives and forks were set out in the particular way Anthony liked them to be. (It was boring, but things being ‘just so’ meant that he’d likely escape anything too torturous later on that night.)

He poked his head around the corner of the kitchen units and smiled saccharinely at the back of Ian and Anthony’s heads. “Dinner’s ready when you are,”Joven said simply, before leaving them to their still hushed conversation.

They appeared in the kitchen a few moments later, proffering empty wine glasses at Joven so he could refill them. As usual, as he’d been taught, Joshua waited for Ian and Anthony to sit down before he did so himself, waiting a few moments just to be sure. They ate in almost silence which made Joven uneasy, until Ian spoke up once he was finished eating, wiping pasta sauce away from the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

“So… You’ve been very good, dinner was nice and you’ve made a good effort.” Joven felt a smile creep onto his face at the praise, always eager to not disappoint his Daddies. “But we’ve been talking, and we think you need a punishment that fully reflects the hundred and twenty dollars you took without asking us.”

Joven scrunched his face up at that, but didn’t verbally protest, not wanting to speak out of turn. His stomach did a little pleasant flip when Anthony stood up and walked around Joven’s seat, hands coasting over Joshua’s shoulders and onto the top of his chest.

“We’ll give you half an hour to let your food settle, then we can see what we’re going to do with you,” Anthony said with a small nod. He leaned down and kissed Joven’s cheek softly. “Thank you for dinner, baby. Don’t forget to clear the table for us.” He patted Joshua’s chest and straightened up, pulling away. Joshua watched him take hold of Ian’s hand and let out a longing sigh as they took up their usual places on the sofa.

Joven grumbled to himself as he rinsed plates off and loaded them into the dishwasher, doing the same with the pots and pans he’d used. At least dinner had gone down well enough, he told himself, though he did wish he was sitting on the sofa, curled up in his usual space between Ian and Anthony, getting lazy kisses and treats fed to him even though he was already full.

He stayed in the kitchen, waiting for the dishwasher to finish its cycle so he could restack the plates and put them back in their rightful space. Besides, he didn’t exactly know if Ian and Anthony wanted him to go and sit with them, so he opted for staying out of their way until they called him, which they did while he was putting the cutlery back in the holder on the counter.

“Baby?” Ian murmured, stepping into the kitchen with his arm around Anthony’s waist and Anthony’s hand settled on the small of his back. Joven obediently nodded and turned to face them. “Follow us,” Ian said simply, and Joven did as he was told, staying a couple of paces behind them as they lead him towards their bedroom.

Joshua’s heart felt like it was doing acrobatics as they came to a stop and Ian took hold of Joven’s hand, thumb gently stroking over warm skin. “Now, we know you’ve been good and all, but like we said, we think you need a punishment that reflects how bad you’ve really been. So, we’re going to give you a spanking.”

“You’re going to count each hit for us, and if you’re a good boy, you’ll get a little treat, okay?” Anthony piped up. He’d already taken the liberty of stepping aside and extending a hand out to their bed. “You know the drill by now, stand here, hands on the bed, spread your legs, baby.”

Joven felt a slight burn of embarrassment as he bent over and put his hands on the bed, for as soon as he was in position Anthony’s hands were caressing his hips and ass. He felt the unmistakable press of Ian against him and chanced a glance back, looking at where the other man was holding his hips and pressing forwards against him.

“Gonna be good, Jovie baby?” Ian murmured, lifting his hand and bringing it down against Joven’s clothed ass. “I don’t hear you counting, baby, and we asked you to…”

“One,” Joven murmured, and he almost heard Anthony’s mouth quirk into a smile. The press of Ian up against him left as soon as it was there, and Anthony’s hands were gone from his hips.

“Good boy,” Anthony cooed, giving Joven’s ass a light hit through his jeans. It was more of a thud than a sting, but it felt good, adrenaline already coursing through Joven’s body at the anticipation of what was to come.

“Two.”

“You’re being so good,” Ian mumbled, casually palming himself through his jeans as he watched Anthony rain down a couple more smacks, (Joven counted them,) before reaching around Joven and unfastening his jeans, tugging them down around his thighs.

Joven felt a lot more exposed than before, even more so when Anthony pulled his shirt up and ran his hand down his back slowly, teasingly, before smacking his backside harder than before. Joshua squirmed a little away from the sensation, but counted anyway, his cock hardening in his boxers slightly when Anthony gave another particularly stinging smack.

“Such a good baby boy, huh?” Anthony said with a smirk, “Taking your punishment like a trooper.”

“I… I try,” Joven choked out, cut off by Ian’s hand connecting with the bare back of his thigh. He tried counting, but had a feeling he’d missed one somewhere and fumbled to correct himself.

Ian was harsher than Anthony, always had been, his smacks were twice as hard and always to the tenderest part where his ass connected with the back of his thighs. In short, Ian knew the best ways to unravel Joven’s composed front, to shred away the last parts of his dignity and leave him begging for more. Anthony was gentler and preferred kisses over spanks - Ian always said he gave in too easily to Joven, but Anthony always protested back with claims of love and adoration for his baby boy.

That isn’t to say that Ian didn’t love Joven, because he did, he loved Joshua down to his bones and back again, but he had a different way of showing it than Anthony, most of the time. It made morning kisses and cuddles from Ian a rare but very welcome treat for Joshua, at least.

While he was thinking, and mindlessly counting the smacks both of them were giving to him, Joshua realised that, oh, he was almost embarrassingly hard inside his boxers. He just hoped that his good behaviour meant he would get the treat Anthony had hinted at earlier.

Anthony’s cool hands met with Joshua’s exposed hips in a small break from the spanking, his hands smoothing gently over the feverish skin before he moved to pull Joven’s boxers down to meet his jeans, which over time had pooled at his ankles.

“Such a good boy for us,” Anthony encouraged, his hands affectionately stroking over Joshua’s reddening backside before giving a light tap, which was just enough to send shivers down Joven’s spine before he counted it out.

Ian was the one who dealt out the remaining spanks, each one building upon the last, leaving Joven’s skin tingling and sore at the end of it all. He was shaking slightly when Anthony helped him to stand up straight, gripping both of Joshua’s hands.

“You took those so well,” Anthony said softly, pulling Joven into a warm, comforting embrace.

“I think you deserve that treat.” Ian crept up behind Joven and pressed against him again, hands finding Joven’s hips and gripping at his t-shirt, lifting it up and off slowly. Ian mouthed across Joven’s shoulder, up the side of his neck, and sucked his ear lobe into his mouth, biting just enough for it to hurt but not be unbearable.

“Mmm, I think you do, too.” Anthony murmured. He stepped back and just watched Ian suck at Joven’s neck for a moment before stripping his t-shirt off, his jeans soon following suit. With Anthony just in his tight boxers, Joven could see the outline of his cock through the material and the thought of it inside him made him shudder visibly.

“Thank you,” Joven murmured, stepping out of his jeans and boxers finally when Anthony offered help with getting them off. Ian was still mouthing lewdly at Joven’s neck and shoulder, trailing licks, kisses, and bites over his skin. He sank his teeth in hard enough to leave a mark and Joven raised his hand up, threading his fingers through Ian’s hair and letting out a loud, unabashed moan at the jolt of pain which shot through his body, straight to his groin.

Anthony reached over Joven’s shoulder and hooked his fingers underneath Ian’s chin, releasing the others’ mouth from Joven’s skin. Ian’s lips were already reddened and slightly swollen, made even redder when Anthony nipped at them and then kissed Ian deeply, leaving Joven to crook his head at an awkward angle to watch them kiss. Blindly, Anthony fumbled for a second before getting his hand around Joven’s cock, his grip firm but not too tight as he gave the other man a few long strokes.

Joven moaned out, trailing it off into a gasp when Anthony’s thumb pressed against the tip of his length. Ian pulled away from Anthony finally with a smile, stepping back so he could undress. Anthony captured Joven’s lips with his own, kissing him firmly and tracing his tongue over the other’s bottom lip quickly before deepening the kiss. He pulled his hand away from Joshua’s length and took a few steps back, beckoning to Joven to follow him.

Anthony sat down on the edge of the bed, then scooted back until he was sitting up against the pillows propped up against the headboard. He patted his lap before swiftly shedding his boxers and taking his own length into his hand, idly stroking it when he waited for Joshua to crawl up the bed.

Joshua did as he was bid, crawling up the bed on all fours. Every time he moved, his backside stung, a reminder of the punishment he’d just been dealt. He straddled Anthony’s thighs easily, hands coming up to link around the other man’s neck, fingers pushing into Anthony’s hair slightly.

“Such a good boy,” Anthony murmured before leaning up to kiss Joven again.

Ian made his presence known only moments later, pressing his naked body up against Joven’s back and straddling Anthony’s legs himself. “He’s been so good, hasn’t he, Anthony?” Ian said softly, his hands wandering over Joshua’s stomach and lower, lower, to his length which Ian took hold of and stroked idly.

“Mmmhm,” Anthony got out as he pulled away from Joshua’s lips, smiling softly. He reached up and pushed Joven’s hair back off his face. “Such a good boy for us. We love you so much.”

“I love you both, too. So much.” Joven gasped out, arching his hand into Ian’s touch and looking down his body to watch the way the other man’s hand moved over him torturously slowly. While he was preoccupied with that, Anthony was reaching over to the bedside cabinet, digging around in the top drawer for lube and condoms. He placed them on the top of the nightstand, but not before rolling one of the condoms onto himself and generously coating his length and fingers of one hand with lube.

It was a bit of an awkward angle, what with Ian pressed up against Joven’s back tightly, but Anthony managed to get his hand into a gap between them so he could teasingly stroke at Joshua’s entrance with one of his fingers. He pressed it inside a moment later, and Joven leaned forwards, bracing his hands on the top of the headboard and letting out a stifled, little groan at the contact.

Anthony quickly added a second finger, all the while Ian was stroking Joven’s length slowly and teasingly, alternating between pressure and almost tickling strokes.

“We love you so very much.” Ian murmured, his free hand coasting its way up over the red skin on Joven’s ass, up his back and onto his shoulder, where he gripped tightly. “We want to show you how much we both love you.”

“Ye-yeah?” Joven choked, Anthony pressing a third finger into him and twisting them knocking the air from his lungs. He pressed back against the intrusion, a little impatient to get more inside him than just fingers.

“Yes, because we both love you so much but we don’t often get chance to show you how much,” Anthony said softly, catching Joven’s lips in a short, sweet kiss. He closed his hand around Joven’s hip and coaxed him to move closer, which Joshua happily did, whining when the intrusion of Anthony’s fingers was suddenly gone. It only took a few moments before it was replaced though, with Anthony’s thick length pressing up against his entrance.

“Oh, fuck,” Joven groaned, and Ian gave him a chastising little smack to his ass as he withdrew his hand from Joven’s length so Anthony could press up into him with a little more ease.

“Good boys don’t swear, not even when they’re getting fucked,” Ian said in a low tone, his voice turned gravelly from how turned on he was. He sat back against Anthony’s legs and closed his hand around his own cock, just watching Anthony fuck into Joven slowly and carefully for a few minutes. Swallowing, Ian breathed in deep through his nose when Joven let out a loud moan and swivelled his hips in Anthony’s lap.

Reaching past Joven, Ian clutched at the lube and the other condom Anthony had set out with something of a devilish grin. He first rolled the condom on, (it was hard to do with hands covered in lube,) before coating his fingers generously with lube. He eyed Anthony, who stopped moving his hips slowly. Joven raised an eyebrow and whined when Ian held his hips still with his free hand.

“Please, Daddy,” Joven whined, and Ian shushed him as he slid a finger into Joshua next to Anthony’s cock. It was a bit of a stretch, but from some of their other sexual exploits, Ian knew Joven could take it so long as he took his time and used plenty of lube.

“What’s that? You want more?” Ian mumbled, still smirking slightly as he wriggled his finger teasingly, feeling Joven tense around him and Anthony.

“Mmmh, yeah, more,” Joshua groaned, and Anthony gently cupped Joven’s face, tilting his head down so he could look Joven in the eyes, even if his gaze was glassy and his mouth was hanging open already.

“Tell us if you’re hurting or you need to stop. You need to promise us you will.” Anthony spoke slowly and steadily, so that even through the fog in Joven’s brain there was no way he’d misunderstand.

“I will, I promise,” Joshua said with a serious little nod. He was back to groaning a second later, because Ian was easing a second finger into him along with the first and, God, it felt incredible. Just that slight extra stretch drove him wild and, slowly, it dawned on him what they were planning on doing. The thought alone made his cock twitch up against his tummy.

“Feel good?” Ian asked, scissoring his fingers apart and twisting them together, anything to get Joven hunched over Anthony and moaning out their names. Joshua was breathing hard and heavy, bearing down on the new stretch with curiosity. Ian pressed his fingers deeper, until they were pressed all the way inside Joven up against Anthony’s cock, which throbbed hard as Ian started to pump his fingers in and out of Joven, loosening him up and coaxing him to be less tense.

“Good boy, taking all of this, huh? You’re being so good,” Anthony mumbled out, inhaling sharply at the added pressure when Ian pressed another finger into Joven. This one took a little more work to get inside of him, but after some wiggling, more lube and a lot of double checking that Joven wasn’t hurting, Ian managed it.

“Thh… Thank you,” Joven got out. He straightened up and arched his spine slightly, the extra pressure inside him driving him crazy and he was sure they hadn’t finished having their fun with him yet. The lurching feeling in his groin threatened to release at any moment with the additional press against his spot, and pre-come beaded at the head of his length.

“Think you’re ready to take both of us, baby?” Ian kissed at Joven’s shoulder lovingly, waiting for Joshua to nod before he slowly pulled his fingers out of Joven and moved closer to him, slicking the remaining lube across his condom-clad length.

The air was thick with anticipation as Ian edged just a little closer and, with his hand around his cock, pressed up against Joven’s entrance. Joven tried his best to relax around Ian and Anthony, trying to shake the tension from his shoulders with a small shimmy which Anthony chuckled at and said, “Cute.”

All at once, Ian pressed forwards and into Joven, and instantly Joven saw stars, the air in his lungs draining out quickly as though he’d been punched in the gut. He panted for air and let out a loud groan, but stayed stock still until Ian was fully sheathed inside him, which was no mean feat.

“Oh my God,” Joshua moaned out, arching his back as far as he could before leaning heavily against the headboard again, his hands holding much of his weight. It wasn’t until Anthony kissed his sweaty cheek and tapped his hip that he started to move, just winding slow, careful circles with his hips so neither of his partners slipped out of him.

Ian leaned up against Joven’s back, letting out a loud moan of his own which Anthony echoed. The added pressure for all of them was exhilarating and made things just so much more pleasurable. Ian’s hands came to hold onto Joven’s hips, and Anthony reached one up to lace his fingers with Ian’s.

“We love you, so very, very much,” Ian moaned out as Joshua wound his hips in little circles and let out little gasps, whines and moans. He gave Anthony’s fingers a squeeze and moved a little, just slightly, just enough to give him and Anthony some friction. He couldn’t deny that he’d been skeptical when Anthony had suggested this, but now they were there, actually doing it, it was a huge turn on to both be fucking into Joven, albeit slowly and carefully.

“I- Hnn…” Joven trailed off and shook his head as Anthony pressed up against him, just pressing his length that tiny bit deeper as Ian did the same. They left Joven a shaking mess between them, so much so that Anthony took pity on him and reached between them to stroke at Joven’s cock firmly.

“Come on, Jovie baby, you’ve been so good for us,” Anthony cooed, dropping a smattering of breathless kisses across Joven’s shoulder and the top of one of his arms. “We want you to feel good, do you feel good, baby?”

“So good,” Joshua grunted through gritted teeth. When Anthony’s thumb moved to swipe some pre-come from the tip of his length, that was enough to send him rocketing over the edge suddenly. The pressure inside him felt almost too much as he came, tensing around both of them and letting out a string of loud cries and moans.

When he came down slightly, he could hear Ian whispering his name and telling him how good he’d been, and Anthony soon picked up and started doing the same, stroking his hair, stilling his hips.

“... You’re so special to us, we love you so much.” Joven looked with glassy eyes at Anthony, just picking up the last part of his sentence. Ian cupped both of his hands around Joven’s hips again as he pulled out slowly and carefully. He crawled backwards and managed to get the condom off his length, which was a challenge when your hands were shaking with arousal, tossing it into the trash can next to the bed.

Joven was reluctant to move, but Anthony gently helped to urge him to do so. Pulling out of him slowly, Anthony dropped more kisses to his shoulder and the side of his face in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

Joven was still panting, coming down from his high, but he wanted to return the favour to Ian and Anthony somehow. When Ian lay down on the bed and spread out, stroking himself quickly, Joven reached over and replaced Ian’s hand with his own. Ian moaned and arched into the touch, letting out another loud moan when Joven licked lewdly at the side of his length and sucked the tip into his mouth. Anthony soon flopped onto the bed too after getting rid of his condom, instinctively searching for Ian’s hand, which he took in his own as he kissed the other man deeply, cupping his face and rubbing his fingers across Ian’s beard.

Ian let go of Anthony’s hand and moved to jerk him off instead, starting slowly but soon building up speed to match the pace Joven was setting by bobbing his head quickly.

Anthony was the first to let go, releasing over Ian’s hand and his own stomach and chest, a groan ripping from his chest. Ian came moments later, giving Joven just enough warning to pull away and cup his hand around the end of his cock, catching most of Ian’s release.

They all spent a few moments panting deeply before Anthony made the first move, picking up a box of tissues from the nightstand. He took a few for himself before handing the box to Joven, who gratefully took them and cleaned himself off.

They were all silent for a little while, before Ian spoke up.

“I don’t say it enough, but I love both of you to the ends of the Earth,” he said, watching as Anthony got up off the bed to get them glasses of water. Anthony smiled over his shoulder.

“I love you too,” he said simply, before disappearing naked into the kitchen.

“Let’s get you into bed, baby,” Ian murmured, smiling softly at Joven who had since got up to look at his red backside in the mirror. “Stop admiring your perfect ass, and come to bed,” he said with a light laugh.

Doing as he was told, Joshua grinned and climbed underneath the covers, eagerly taking his place in the middle of the bed. He hissed as the sheets rubbed against his ass, turning onto his side so the inevitable bruising wouldn’t hurt too badly when he woke up.

Ian climbed in after him, easily taking his place on the left side of the bed, with his arm curled over Joven’s waist. Anthony was the last to take his place behind Joven, but only after he’d passed out glasses of water to everyone and made sure Ian and Joshua had a good, long drink from them.

They all curled up together, (though Anthony made sure not to press too tightly against Joshua’s sore bottom,) and promptly fell asleep, sleeping right through until the next morning when Joven woke Ian and Anthony up with breakfast and much welcomed kisses.

****  
  



End file.
